


[fanvid] Их вечность | Eternity of Them

by juliasd



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Mysticism, Samurai AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd
Summary: After powerful explosion Shikamaru woke up in a strange place.An illustration for fic.Шикамару не сомневался, что Хьюги, Неджи и Хината, давно мертвы. Но после взрыва на задании он приходит в себя в странном месте и уже не знает во что верить.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji





	[fanvid] Их вечность | Eternity of Them

видео — "Тринадцать убийц", "Гоемон","Арагами", "Порнократия", "Лев против ветра",  
аудио — боевые барабаны"Тайко", японская народная "Чидори", китайский инструментал на гуцине, Рэй Конифф "Зелёные поля"

video — "13 Assassins", "Goemon","Aragami", "Anatomie de l'enfer", "The Lion Standing in the Wind",  
audio — Taiko drums, Chidori song, Chinese GuQin, Ray Conniff "Green Fields"

Osawa Takao as Shikamaru  
Masaya Kato as Neji  
Kanae Uotani as Hinata


End file.
